Katie
Katie is the benevolent, motherly leader and ruler of The Island Of Freaks. She is the bearer of a lot of responsibility on Alternate Earth, and her ultimate goal is to not only get Freaks to live in harmony with Humanity, but also for humans to live in harmony with themselves. Appearance Katie appears as a grown, 30-year old female woman mixed with features of a bat with pink and white fur. She is unusually tall at about 9ft 6", and has a characteristic pink lipstick. She has a large set of wings large enough to allow her natural flight without the use of magic, and is rather well endowed. She is most known for wearing a custom-designed thick white Howie coat that is fitted with soft shoulder paddings, and a small pink heart icon on its hip. The Howie coat has one side pocket on her right side. Personality Katie has a caring, motherly demeanor and is very intent on listening carefully to others. Although she appears imposing and enigmatic, she is welcoming and open-minded. She enjoys listening to harmless quirks other people have, since she likes to comfort them about it. She is a charismatic leader at heart, and having lived for so many years and seen so much, she is extremely shrewd and cunning. She knows how to play mind games with opponents, and has repeatedly gained leverage and political power throughout history. She has a deep understanding of politics and knows how to keep up a good public image, easily swaying the opinion of her own freak citizens in her favour. All this stems from the fact that she had thoroughly studied and practiced with human psychology for several hundreds of years. Although she never jokes, she does have a sense of humour, and often plays along with a well-timed joke. However, she is still not a fan of sarcasm, nor taking serious issues lightly. While Katie is careful to be sensitive, she can become quite heavy handed when she senses that another person is not listening to her - such as her policy of banishing people to The Underground to punish freaks who have caused chaos and refuse to apologize or refuse to change. Katie has a trait uncommon to most freaks, in that she loves everyone unconditionally; regardless of the circumstance, she wants the best for everyone. However, this does not mean that she will allow people to attack her or others. She will always attempt a peaceful resolution unless she is certain that the lives of other people or her own life are in danger. She makes an effort to reach out to others because she wants to be everyone's friend. She even has casual conversations with members of The Final Council and makes occasional appearances to Serendipity Inc., who despite treating her as an enemy, she sees them as misunderstood individuals who do not get the bigger picture. Motives Ultimately, Katie's motive is to achieve her lifelong dream of a "Perfect World", which is to her, a world where every human and freaks are united as one, living in a total state of harmony. However, an important restriction she has is that she also wants to achieve this by noble means. She regularly audits herself in check to make sure that she is not exercising any tyrannical behaviours. But at the same time, especially when she sees severe injustices and the suffering of many, she feels an instinctual desire to go on a conquest to forcefully rule over humanity and personally turn the world into a utopia, to stop these injustices - but to achieve this, this would require the cold-blooded murder of several thousands of Humans to make it possible, and possibly more due to potential rebellions. Due to this, this desire is very short-lived, because she is strongly against this, as she fears that this will make her no better than all the other tyrants she had witnessed in history, who each claimed to be ruling to create a total state of harmony. Ultimately, she holds self-restraint over herself and does not go on a conquest to conquer the Humans out of fear of being corrupted in the process. She accepts her current situation, and does her best to be as helpful as possible to the world through creative means instead of destructive means. In short, Katie is also driven by the maintenance of purity. Her motives also extends to helping individuals, as she derives joy from knowing that she has helped someone overcome a problem and become happier or more fulfilled. Hobbies * Researching the Universal Concepts: Katie derives enjoyment in the pursuit of knowledge itself, because she is constantly discovering new spells and understanding the universe bit by bit. Although she is very powerful, she does not fully understand the universe yet, and is very much aware of this. However, she does not dabble in inherently dark arts such as necromancy. * [[Cuddle clubs|'Cuddle clubs']]: Katie is a regular visitor of these clubs not only because she enjoys hugging others and emotional closeness, but also because when people cuddle, they become a lot more likely to express feelings and share hidden problems that she can help with. * Caring for others: '''She loves helping and caring for others because she wants to see them happy. It is a basic motherly instinct of hers. * '''Drawing: Katie draws oil-painted backgrounds and erotic art. * Helping in the Community Buffet: Katie regularly visits the buffet to help out in several mundane chores, but she mainly derives enjoyment from the fact that a lot of people hang out there, and it is a great source for networking and learning about others. * Teaching: She enjoys teaching because it allows her to push forwards her value system (Way of Harmony) and teach freaks how to gain Attunement with their inner selves. Pre-freak History Not much is known about Katie's pre-freak history, other than that she was involved with a team of seven elite scientists in Original Earth, year 2542, who discovered magic and had the first Freak transformations. Post-freak History At first, these scientists only had potential. They researched for for years, and later became the Seven Bearers of Unlimited Potential. They kept this a secret for varied reasons. After several years, the scientists found a way to never age, a way to revive themselves if they died, survive in space, and increase their intelligence over and over again until they became incredibly powerful. At this point, Katie and even ChessMaster advocated against the total abuse of the magic - but unfortunately, the magic was still abused, which eventually caused a struggle between the seven bearers that led to the Total Annihilation of the Original Universe. Katie and ChessMaster, for several decades, floated in space, only able to sustain themselves in a magical protective field they both had to keep powered up. For decades, they conducted research on the documents that they had salvaged in this bubble about Physics, Biology, History, Geology, Chemistry, and several other doctrines to make their best guess about how the Universe was back at the year 0AD. Finally, they were able to cast the greatest spell ever cast, with their knowledge and powers combined: The Great Reset. Following this triumph on the re-creation of the Universe, Katie and ChessMaster lived through the years, immune to aging, witnessing but promising not to interfere with important historical events. However, Katie travelled the lands making friends and spreading the good word, while ChessMaster travelled the lands toying with humans, playing "what if" scenarios and seeing how they would react to happy or sad situations. Later on, Katie settled on The Island Of Freaks when to her surprise, she found that freaks had been cropping up throughout history. She encouraged these early freaks to join her 'kingdom'. Shortly after, ChessMaster had become more and more bored, increasingly exhausting his possibilities to see humans happy, sad, betrayed or in love, and had started trying increasingly chaotic things. Katie eventually had to put him to a stop because he was considering scenarios like, "what if the world split into two?", and to avoid a second annihilation, Katie fought ChessMaster, won, and banished him to the Final Layer. Reputation Katie is held in high respect by Freaks due to her grand appearance, extreme power, and loving, charismatic personality. She is often seen as an enigma, as she tends to work in mysterious ways and say things that are difficult to grasp. Faction reputation Character relations This section is currently being researched. Abilities This section is currently being researched.